The invention relates to heat transfer decorating, and more particularly to heating of a heat transfer pad.
A heat transfer pad and apparatus are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,425 to Boyd et al. The pad is heated by a heating element disposed within a silicone pad. The heating element is placed within the mold before the liquid silicone compound is added. The reference teaches that a flexible heating element is preferred, in that unduly stiff elements might interfere with the flexure of the pad. Wires extend through the pad backing to conduct electricity to the element.
While this method of heating the pad functions well, it has been found that the heating element has a limited life, particularly due to the high degree of flexing to which the flexible element is subjected. When the element expires, the pad is discarded, necessitating removal of the pad and its support from the decorating apparatus, and the installation of a new pad.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for the heating of a heat transfer pad.
It is an additional object to provide for replacement of the heating element without the requirement of replacing the pad, and without having to remove the pad from the decorating apparatus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a heating configuration which is highly resistant to wear, and which does not interfere with decoration by the pad.